


Jon Snow

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow birth, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: The truth behind the birth of Jon Snow.





	

Title: Jon Snow

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Lyanna/Rhaegar, Robert/Lyanna, and Eddard/Catelyn.

Characters: Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow, Eddard Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen, Catelyn Stark and Robert Baratheon.

Summary: The truth behind the birth of Jon Snow.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

“Lyanna."

Lyanna Stark didn't need to turn around to know her brother stood in the doorway watching. Her eyes stayed focused on the bundle in her arms. The baby, her and Rhaegar Targaryen only heir curse by his bloodlines.

* * *

"I have named him Jon."

"Jon."

"Robert will kill him if he ever found out. His hatred for Rhaegar will blind him and he'll kill him. He'll slaughter him like a animal." Lyanna whispered as she stared down at her babe. His black curls, his grey mauve eyes and creamy skin he was perfection in her eyes. An mixture of her and Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Lyan-"

"You must take him. Raise as your own for me, Ned." Lyanna begged turning around to face Eddard Stark. Her face still holding its beauty despite on the verge of death. Eddard back away refusing to look at the babe who resemble his sister so much.

"Catelyn carries my heir if I return with a another babe. She'll believe I have bastard one with some whore. I can not betray her in such a way."

Lyanna turned away from her brother leaning down to press a kiss to her babe's head. His black curly resembling hers so greatly. "Robert Baratheon will kill him Eddard the moment he finds out of his existence. You can lie next to your wife willingly knowing you allowed Robert to slaughter an innocent child. The child, that is all that remains of your sister. He is your nephew, Eddard."

"The healers shal-"

"I will die long before they arrive. Just leave me, let me die with my babe if you will not help me." Eddard stopped as his sister sounded so broken as she held the child. The child, the result of her kidnapping by Rhaegar Targaryen. "Have already lost the man I love. If I am to lose my child I will lose him with me."

"Fine Lyanna I shall tak-

"Promise me Ned. Promise to love him such as he deserves for me. Promise me you will never let any harm come to him without your protection."

"I promise you Lyanna." Eddard whispered as his sister smiled handing the babe over. She leaned down pressing one last kiss to him before laying down finally peaceful. Lyanna Stark stared at the brick ceiling before smiling as her eyes closed for the last time.

"Thank you brother."

* * *

Eddard Stark pressed an kiss to the body before turning walking away holding his newly claimed bastard.

"I will raise with my own Jon. Jon Snow." Eddard whispered as the babe slept in his arms peacefully.


End file.
